Legolas Greenleaf & Eowyn of Rohan
by Nami-007
Summary: Comienza con la fiesta de la Batalla del Abismo de Helm. Es un mix entre los libros y la película.
1. L&E Uno, dos, tres, cuatro

_Este fic resulta ser una mezcolanza entre los guiones de la película y los libros. Según como me ha venido bien. Evidentemente es un universo alternativo, bastante alternativo._

_Nami_

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Legolas Greenleaf & Éowyn of Rohan**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Uno**

Éowyn era una de las pocas mujeres que había en la celebración de después de la Batalla del Abismo de Helm. En ese momento se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas junto a su hermano Éomer, y otros Rohirrim. La imagen de Aragorn al recibir la copa que le había dado, se le venía a la cabeza una y otra vez. Ya había notado que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos, aún así era muy amable. De pronto la voz de Éomer la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Maestro Elfo, Maestro Enano¿por qué no se sientan con nosotros?

-Claro -dijo Gimli de inmediato.

Sin embargo, Éowyn pudo notar como el elfo era más reacio. Parecía que nunca había estado en ese tipo de fiestas, y menos con tantos humanos. Él se quedo de pie.

Éowyn no le dio importancia, no sabía nada de los elfos y pensaba que era normal que se mostrara reacio. Buscó a Aragorn en la estancia, pero no lo vio. Y otra vez, Éomer la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-¿Estás escuchando?

-¿El qué? -pregunto ella, temiendo haberse perdido algo importante.

-Y cuál es la finalidad del juego -la voz del elfo le llegó a sus oídos.

-El último que caiga, gana -contestó Gimli muy cerca de ella.

Vio como el elfo tragaba un poco de _ale_, y como se le dibujaba una cara de amargura. Ya sabía de la rivalidad del enano y del elfo, aunque fuesen amigos, la rivalidad de sus razas se mantenía latente. Todo eso a Éowyn le parecía una estupidez. _¿Cómo eran capaces los hombres de competir por cualquier cosa? _se preguntaba. _Si es su manera de demostrar su valía, pues vamos bien... Menos mal que esta Batalla ya acabó. Pero aún quedan muchas..._

Tanto Gimli como Legolas iban por la sexta jarra.

-¿Quién crees que quedará? -pregunto Éomer a su hermana.

-Es evidente¿no? El maestro Gimli. Creo que ya tiene afición a esto -dijo mientras sonreía-. En cambio él -dijo señalando con la mirada a Legolas-, no parece que haya hecho esto muchas veces. Lo que me parece bien -comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz-, porque esto me parece realmente estúpido. Pero si los hombres no tienen nada para divertirse... lo comprendo. Me alegro de que Aragorn no se preste a éstas cosas.

-Éowyn, hermana, es el placer de las cosas pequeñas -dijo esto en alto y luego añadió en voz más baja- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en Aragorn? Sé que tú...

-Me retiro -se oyó la voz de Legolas.

Éowyn se dio cuenta de que el elfo la estaba mirando fijamente. Ella le aguantó la mirada hasta que su hermano la hizo apartar la vista.

-Creo que oyó tu comentario -dijo Éomer en voz queda.

Cuando volvió su vista donde el elfo, éste ya no estaba. Se levantó de la silla y fue en busca de él. Aunque aún no sabía por qué.

- - - - -

**Dos**

Éowyn encontró a Legolas sentado en las escaleras de la puerta principal del Castillo. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

-Maese Legolas¿por qué os habéis marchado? Perdone si algo que he hecho o he dicho os ha molestado. No tenía la más mínima intención de...

-Yo también encontraba que ese juego era una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo ha sido eso, Gimli me va a machacar con esto toda la vida.

-¿Tanta es vuestra rivalidad, mi señor?

-Sí, el día de la Batalla competimos para ver quién mataba más orcos. Pero también es verdad que somos grandes amigos. Os agradezco mucho que os hayáis preocupado por mí.

-No habéis de agradecérmelo.

Éowyn se quedo mirando a Legolas fijamente, su razón la abandonó y haciendo caso a su curiosidad, estiró su mano izquierda hacia la oreja de derecha de él y la acarició con suavidad. Él la miró perplejo, cuando Éowyn se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó su mano y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, maese Legolas. No sé por qué... Os ruego que disculpéis tal osadía.

-He de deducir que nunca habíais visto elfos.

Ella asintió, aún mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Y como sois una Dama, no me habíais mirado hasta ahora con curiosidad. Si no os parece mal que lo que pregunte¿me podríais decir vuestra edad?

-Tengo veinticinco años.

Legolas sonrió.

-Muy joven. - Se incorporó- Debemos volver a la fiesta o vuestro tío lo tomará como una falta de respeto.

-Claro - Éowyn se levantó y juntos volvieron a entrar a la sala.

- - - - -

**Tres**

Éowyn se había quedado trasbalsada por el rechazo de Aragorn. Veía como se marchaba con Brego. Se giró para marcharse a su tienda, pero topó con alguien. Levantó su mirada, y se encontró con los ojos azules del elfo Legolas. Desde su encuentro en las escaleras del Castillo, lo había evitado por todos los medios. No porque no le cayera bien, sino porque le daba vergüenza, aún no sabía como había sido capaz de tocarle las orejas... Como se había dejado llevar por su curiosidad.

-Por fin he conseguido que me mirarais a los ojos -dijo medio sonriendo-. Si es por lo del otro día, os digo que no pasa nada. Entiendo vuestra curiosidad.

-¿Sabéis que el señor Aragorn va a atravesar las montañas?

Cualquier reflejo de felicidad en la cara del elfo desapareció.

-Lo sé. Pero no va a ir sólo. Gimli y yo le acompañaremos. No le va a resultar fácil librarse de nosotros.

-¿La conocéis? -ella volvió a bajar la mirada.

Legolas entendió a quien se refería.

-Sí. Os hará gracia saber que durante un tiempo, mi padre, Thranduil del Bosque Negro, pensó que sería una gran idea que ella y yo... nos convirtiéramos en pareja. Porque así nuestros reinos serían más grandes. Pero me negué en rotundo. La belleza de Arwen Undomiel es comparable a la de Lúthien Tinuviel. ¿Habéis oído la historia de Lúthien y Beren?

-Sí. Eso quiere decir que yo no soy nada comparada a ella.

Notó como él extendía su mano derecha hacia su cabeza, como colocaba mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda, y como sus suaves dedos la acariciaban con cierto nerviosismo. Después de un momento dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Os ha molestado?

-No -contestó Éowyn.

-Es lo que quería que os dierais cuenta, a mí no me molestó. Por eso quiero que volváis a mirarme a los ojos, cuando me habléis.

Ella alzó la vista.

-Y en cuánto a vuestra belleza. No os podéis comparar -Éowyn puso cara de enfado. Pero Legolas lo ignoró-. Porque ella tiene los cabellos oscuros, en cambio los tuyos son claros.

Éowyn sonrió.

-Gracias, maese Legolas.

-Eres la mujer mortal más bella que he visto.

A Éowyn le sorprendió el cambio de trato por parte de él. La estaba tuteando.

-No pienses más en Aragorn, Éowyn, porque eso te pone triste.

Éowyn evitó el impulso de acercarse más a él, nadie había sido tan compresivo con ella, ni le había dicho cosas tan bonitas. Y para ella Lengua de Serpiente no contaba.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Legolas-, sino Aragorn se marchará sin nosotros.

-Hasta pronto, Legolas.

- - - - -

**Cuatro**

Éowyn despertó en las Casas de Curación de la Ciudad de Minas Tirith, la Batalla en los Campos de Pelennor era un recuerdo borroso, pero el dolor de su brazo, le hizo recordar al Rey Brujo.

Los días fueron pasando, y después de negociar con la persona que la tenía a su cargo, logró que le dejaran salir a dar paseos por los Jardines. Se sentía mal y bien a la vez. En ese momento sentía que había perdido todo. Y a la vez que había ganado la libertad al hacer poder ver a los demás que era capaz de luchar, que no era una simple dama delicada. Aunque seguramente Aragorn no lo había tenido en cuenta. Pronto descubrió que lo que pensara el futuro Rey de Gondor no le importaba. Había comprendido por fin, que aquello era imposible.

Hacía varios días que Faramir el hijo del Senescal de Gondor, la acompañaba en sus paseos, ella comenzaba a intuir que él sentía algo más que amistad hacia ella. Y no le desagradaba ese hecho. Uno de esos días fueron a pasear por la Ciudad, por fin les habían dejado salir de los Jardines. Pero resultó ser el último paseo que harían. Éowyn se había sincerado del todo con Faramir, le había explicado su amor frustrado por el futuro Rey de Gondor, el hecho de no querer atarse a un hombre que la exhiba como un trofeo por haberla conseguido domar. Él hizo lo mismo y declaró sus sentimientos. Ella no supo reaccionar.

-¿Es que no me queréis Dama Éowyn?

Ella le miró un tanto estupefacta, sabía que tenía algo pendiente aún. Y sí, si que le quería, pero no de la manera que él pedía. ¿Y si aquello que tenía como pendiente no resultaba? De pronto le entró el temor, no sabía que hacer. Otra vez estaba anhelando algo imposible. Y en tal caso, si aquello no resultara ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Ruego que perdonéis el hecho de que no os pueda contestar ahora. Os quiero, pero no sé de que manera.

-Esperaré vuestra respuesta con impaciencia.

-Cuando la tenga, yo misma os iré a buscar, y os la diré. Hasta que eso no se produzca, os pediría que no nos volviésemos a ver.

-Claro.

Aquel día al regresar a las Casas de Curación, Éowyn no pudo conciliar el sueño. Y acabó tomando una decisión. Era o todo o nada. Mantener a Faramir en vilo no era honrado, y más sabiendo ya la respuesta. Y esa era que nunca le amaría de la misma forma que él a ella. Y aunque al principio pensaba en él como una forma de no quedarse sola, lo que implicaba conformarse y resignarse (aquello que nunca había querido), ahora quería ser justa con él.

* * *

Hola!

No sé si os gustan los Éowyn-Legolas. Subí uno, pero alguien me dijo no sé qué del formato script así que lo borré. Escribí este ff hace un año. Hay unas 42 partes, como las he ido enumerando, por escenas... porque no se me ocurría otra manera. En fin, si os gusta y queréis que suba los demás caps me dejais un review y ya está. y sino pues... aquí se queda... o no.

Saludos, Nami.


	2. L&E Cinco

Hola!

Gracias Miko por tu review... No hay nadie que se interese por la pareja L&E. Mientras sepa que hay alguien que lo lea iré subiendo...

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Legolas Greenleaf & Éowyn of Rohan**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Cinco**

Faramir y Éowyn se encontraban a las Puertas de la Ciudad. Éowyn estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía, o más concretamente, lo que no sentía, cuando los soldados advirtieron de la llegada de Aragorn y sus compañeros. Faramir olvidó la conversación y subió la muralla para ver la distancia a la que estaban. Éowyn aprovecho ese momento para marcharse a dar un paseo por toda la Ciudad.

Reflexionando fue caminando y subiendo las bases en las que estaba dividida Minas Tirith. En general, la arquitectura de la ciudad ni le agradaba ni le desagradaba. Pensaba que esa separación de bases era una manera inútil de cansarse, aunque seguramente en las Batallas había resultado ser un lugar muy seguro.

Cuando llegó a arriba, se asombró de lo maravilloso y bello que era el lugar, como una gran plaza, escalinatas... Era muy probable que en aquel lugar hubieran coronado a muchos reyes. Se acordó de Aragorn, supuso que hacía rato que había llegado a la Ciudad. Pronto comenzaría a oscurecer, y si no se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición, cuando la llamaran a cenar, ya se encontrarían con la noticia de que no estaba. Su hermano era uno de los que habían ido con Aragorn, sinceramente no sentía ganas de verle, era muy probable que ella ahora quedara bajo su tutela, y la sola idea la puso enferma. _¿Recibir órdenes de Éomer? Jamás. Oh, pero pobre Faramir, el jefe de las Casas de Curación le echaría las culpas_. Bueno, ya se disculparía luego.

Varias horas después le pareció oír que la llamaban. Se acercó vacilante al borde de la superficie, para mirar hacia abajo. Advirtió que la Ciudad estaba más iluminada que de costumbre, y que aquellas luces, procedentes de antorchas se movían constantemente. Oyó como la llamaban varias veces más.

No bajaría. No quería. Y en tal caso de que subieran diría que no se había enterado de que la buscaban, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Luego pensó que nadie iría a buscarla allí, más que nada porque se suponía que las dos últimas plantas de la fortaleza estaban prohibidas al paso, tuvo que saltar para poder entrar, y la última le había costado mucho llegar.

Se dirigió a la parte más saliente de la base, y se quedó de pie justo al borde. Notaba el aire en la cara, y como hacía mover su vestido hacia atrás. Miró hacia abajo, pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido morir en batalla, ahora no sabía que tipo de vida le tocaría vivir. Se alejó de aquel borde, antes de que cualquier idea disparatada se le pasara por la cabeza. Se fue hacia el otro extremo, a las escalinatas y se sentó allí. Comenzó a tener frío. _Maldita sean los trajes de las Damas. _¿Aún estarían buscándola? A lo mejor no dormían de tanta preocupación. Cruzo los brazos para protegerse del frío, pero no servía de nada. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar cosas agradables cuando notó el peso de algo sobre sus hombros, esto la hizo levantar de golpe, y entonces aquello cayó al suelo. Se giró y vio a la única persona que no le importaba que estuviese ahí. Él recogió la capa, y se acercó a ella.

-Tenéis frío ¿no?

Y acto seguido le puso la capa encima, cubriendo su vestido blanco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

-Bastante. Cuando pregunté por ti, para saber cómo estabais me dijeron que habíais salido con Faramir, pero al preguntarle a él me dijo que os había perdido cuando se distrajo al subir a la muralla. Después de beber y comer algo, en vista de que no regresabais fui a buscaros. Pregunté a las personas, pero nadie os había visto, así que pensé que seguramente no queríais que os encontrarán o que os habían raptado, pero antes de alarme con algo así, decidí venir aquí para encontrar alguna pista. Desde aquí puedo percibir varias cosas. Pero a medida que me fui acercando me di cuenta de que estabais aquí.

-Gracias por preocuparos por mí, maese...

-No -la interrumpió-. Estamos lejos de esas reglas que nos atan a hablarnos con tantos distanciamientos, y a tratarnos fríamente. Me gustaría que me llamarais Legolas, como todos mis amigos hacen.

-¿Me consideráis vuestra amiga?

-Por supuesto.

Éowyn volvió a sentarse en las escalinatas, y Legolas hizo lo mismo sentándose a su izquierda.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme cuando nadie ha prestado la más mínima atención. Y por no delatarme.

-Eso ha sido por un poco de egoísmo. Os he estado observando. Y cuando he oído las llamadas de los guardias, temía que os acabareis marchando. Perdonadme...

-Pues en tal caso estoy agradecida a vuestro egoísmo.

Éowyn se colocó estratégicamente la capa para no tener frío. De pronto advirtió que a lo mejor Legolas también lo tuviese.

-Siento haberos desprovisto de vuestra capa. Si...

-Los elfos no sentimos el frío. No os preocupéis. Si os cubrierais con el gorro, a lo mejor tendríais menos frío. ¿Cuando creeréis oportuno volver?

-Por mí, no lo haría nunca. Aunque estoy pensando en el señor Faramir, y lo preocupado que debe estar, y seguramente mi hermano Éomer lo estará martirizando.

-Pues cuando sepan que yo he estado con usted todo este tiempo. Me matarán.

-No lo creo, al final volveré sana y salva. Me tendré que disculpar con todos. ¿Os importa que nos quedemos hasta que amanezca?

-No, no me importa.

Éowyn comenzaba a tener sueño, la noche anterior apenas había dormido, pensando la manera más sutil de no herir los sentimientos de Faramir, y ahora estaba rendida. No quería quedarse dormida, quería disfrutar de la compañía de Legolas lo máximo que fuese. Pero pensó que sería muy vergonzoso comenzar a cerrar los ojos... así que, se colocó la capucha y se arrescostó en las escalinatas superiores. El suelo estaba frío, lo notó con sus manos, la postura era realmente incómoda.

-Podéis apoyaros en mí.

Éowyn se sentó, se bajó la capucha, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Notó que el brazo derecho de Legolas le rodeaba la cintura. No quiso levantar la vista, porque sabía que si lo hacía, él la soltaría. Miraba hacia abajo, sus manos, y la mano de él. Quería cogerla entre las suyas. Si alguien llegaba a allí en aquel preciso momento, no sabría como salir de la situación, pero es posible que Legolas se diera cuenta de ello antes de que estuvieran demasiado cerca. Arriesgándose a que él se apartara, extendió sus manos, y estrechó la mano de él. Estaba tibia, en cambio las suyas estaban heladas. Legolas se apartó un poco de ella, dejó de rodearle la cintura, y ella soltó su mano. Éowyn miraba hacia abajo, sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse

-Disculpadme... -dijo casi en un susurro- Últimamente no hago otra cosa que disculparme... sino es porque le toco las orejas es porque es la mano. Lo siento. Debería...

-No me ha molestado. Sino que me ha sorprendido -Legolas hizo una breve pausa de silencio-. Si cada vez que me tocáis, dejáis de mirarme a los ojos... ¿También os pasa con los demás?

- No. Pero no es porque seáis un elfo, quiero decir, aquella vez sí, pero ésta...

Notó el dedo índice de él en su barbilla que la obliga a levantar su cabeza.

-¿Te ha pasado con Faramir¿Con Aragorn?

-¿Qué sabes acerca de Faramir?

De pronto habían olvidado su trato distante, y se estaban tuteando. Él aparto su dedo índice de la barbilla de ella.

-Sé que te ama. Y que está esperando que le des una respuesta. Pero tú no le amas.

-Iba a decírselo, pero cuando alguien advirtió que llegaba Aragorn, el subió a las murallas y se olvidó completamente de mí. Así que me fui... Y no, nunca me ha pasado con nadie. La otra vez, me sentía avergonzada de mi osadía, aquella vez fue curiosidad. Y hoy, simplemente quería cogerte de la mano, igual que tú habías rodeado mi cintura. En verdad, me gustaría que fuese así siempre.

Legolas iba a contestarle. Pero Éowyn que ya se había armado de valor continuó hablando.

-¿Por qué siempre anhelo cosas imposibles? Primero Aragorn, que resulto estar comprometido con una de las Elfas más bellas de la Tierra Media, y eso quería decir que yo no era nada. Y ahora tú, que siendo un elfo jamás pondrías tus ojos sobre mí. Porque seguramente has conocido a mujeres más bellas. Porque seguramente... sólo son ellas las que se enamoraron de hombres mortales, Lúthien, Idril y ahora Arwen, que es descendiente de ambas. Pero las mujeres mortales, nos resignamos antes de confesar nuestros sentimientos porque vemos que es algo del todo imposible. No debería habértelo dicho.

Éowyn se levantó y volvió a la parte más saliente, pero un tanto lejos del borde. Legolas la había seguido y se había quedado a su lado izquierdo.

-Anhelas cosas que a los demás les parece imposible. Pero que en realidad es lo único que debes merecerte -le cogió la mano-. Yo no soy algo imposible, te estoy dando la mano, me tienes a tu lado. ¿Soy imposible por qué soy inmortal? Entonces... -la miró, y ella también lo hizo- dejaré de serlo.

Ella, sin soltar su mano, se colocó delante de él. Tenía los ojos brillantes ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de ellos.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Eso quiere decir -repitió Legolas- que te amo.

Y sin esperar más la besó.

* * *

La cosa no se acaba aquí. Queda el problema de la inmortalidad... no se va morir uno y el otro va a seguir viviendo... Quedan 37 escenas... aunque son cortas... ya les ire subiendo si el fic lo va seguiendo alguien, review para saberlo. Y otra vez, gracias Miko. 

Saludos, Nami


	3. L&E Seis, siete, ocho, nueve

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Legolas Greenleaf & Éowyn of Rohan**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Seis**

A la mañana siguiente, después de que amaneciera, ambos bajaron hacia las Casas de Curación. A partir del momento que ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos, comenzaron a pensar en el futuro, y sobre todo en el futuro más próximo: cómo iban a contárselo a los demás. Legolas también le informó de lo que había pasado en la Puerta Negra, y que habían ganado, y que los otros dos hobbits de la compañía habían conseguido destruir el Anillo, y que estaban a salvo en las Casas de Curación. Éowyn no podía ser más feliz.

En el momento que habían advertido la presencia de gente, habían dejado de darse la mano. Éowyn pronto vio que su desaparición había causado un caos bastante grande. Varios guardias aún la seguían buscando, pero cuando la vieron junto al Elfo, la voz de que estaba segura corrió por toda la Citadel. Ambos, Legolas y Éowyn, se mostraban distantes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando estaban en los Jardines, vieron a Aragorn, Faramir, Éomer, Merry y Pippin que los esperaban a las puertas de las Casas de Curación.

Nada más tenerlos delante, Éowyn abrazó a su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba, y luego a Merry que había combatido junto a ella en Pelennor. También hizo sendos saludos a Pippin, a Aragorn, y a Faramir.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -fue la primera pregunta de su hermano, que aunque contento por verla sana y salva, estaba enfadado por la manera en que se había ido sin decir nada.

-Éomer, no la toméis con vuestra hermana. En tal caso la culpa es mía por haberme descuidado de ella, además se suponía que estaba a mi cargo.

Éowyn intentaba parecer dulce ante la manera en que Faramir la estaba defendiendo, pero su último comentario no le había gustado nada. Ella podía cuidar de sí misma.

-Pero ella tendría que haberos esperado y no irse por ahí. ¿Verdad Éowyn?

-¿No crees que ya soy mayorcita para saber que puedo hacer o no? Siento mucho haberos preocupado a todos. Pero he vuelto sana y salva, esa es la cuestión, estoy bien.

-¿Y dónde te habías metido?

-Allí arriba -dijo Éowyn mirando hacia al cielo- En el último nivel de la Citadel.

-Pero está prohibido el paso. Creía que no hacia falta buscar allí porque no creíamos que fuese capaz de saltarse alguna norma -dijo Faramir sin pensarlo.

-No estás en tu hogar. Y no haces casos de las advertencias de la ciudad -replicó Éomer enfadado, y casi avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

-No es para tanto -habló por fin Aragorn- Sólo está prohibido porque en cierta manera es peligroso, para los niños sobre todo. Y tu hermana, Éomer, no es una niña.

-¿Cuándo os distéis cuenta de que no estaba por ninguna parte? -preguntó Éowyn, para saber si todos habían pensado en ella como lo había hecho Legolas.

-Yo no le di importancia al ver que os habíais marchado de las murallas, pensé que habíais vuelto aquí. Y cuando vine me dijeron que no habíais vuelto desde que salimos juntos los dos. Pensé que os habíais ido a dar un paseo por los alrededores, como no os dejaban andar sola deduje que sentíais curiosidad. Pero al ver que no aparecíais a la hora de la cena, comenzamos a preocuparnos y empezamos a buscarte. -De pronto, Faramir recordó algo al mirar a Legolas- ¿Cuándo la habéis encontrado?

-Es verdad Legolas, te fuiste a buscarla después de comer, apenas llegaste, cuando nosotros pensamos que sólo estaría dando un paseo -dijo Merry entusiasmado.

-La encontré horas antes de que vosotros mandarais a buscarla. Y cómo ella no quería venir. Y yo, evidentemente, no iba a traerla a la fuerza, me quedé haciéndole compañía hasta que esta mañana ha decidido volver.

-Pero podríais haber venido a avisarnos -replicó Faramir.

-En tal caso, ella se hubiera marchado de ahí. Mientras estuviese a salvo y segura. No había de que preocuparse. Siento no haberlo podido comunicar.

-En fin, creo que deberíais descansar un poco. Si queréis Éowyn haré que os preparen un baño.

-Sí, muchas gracias, señor Aragorn.

Éowyn entró, en las Casas de Curación, sonriendo al ver que aún llevaba la capa de Legolas puesta.

**Siete**

Tres días después los hobbits, que Éowyn aún no conocía, despertaron. Pero Merry y Pippin no tardaron en presentarla. Por fin había conocido a los grandes héroes de aquella guerra. Sam y Frodo, así se llamaban, eran un poco más bajos que Merry y Pippin, pero ella sabía que eso se debía porque ellos habían bebido agua de los Ents, y eso les había hecho crecer.

Había hablado con Faramir el día antes, para no hacer dolorosa la situación, ella se había limitado a decir:

-Me halagan vuestros sentimientos hacia mí, señor Faramir. Pero no siento lo mismo. Y no creo que alguna vez pueda sentirlos. Os ruego que me disculpéis.

-No tengo porque disculparos, si es algo que no sentís. Espero que encontréis vuestra felicidad.

-Muchas gracias.

Sabía que había dejado dolido al Senescal de Gondor y Príncipe del nuevo reino recuperado de Ithilien del Norte. En el fondo lo sentía mucho. Pero iba a ser feliz, había encontrado la felicidad junto a Legolas. Él le había dado lo único que ella quería, y eso era amor.

Éowyn y Éomer, y aquellos supervivientes de Rohan, decidieron volver a Edoras para enterrar al Rey Théoden. Y regresarían a Gondor poco antes del Solsticio de Verano, para la coronación del Rey Elessar. Legolas y ella habían acordado no decir nada, no sabían hasta cuando iban a mantenerlo en secreto, pero ese momento, después de la guerra, no era el más indicado para revelarlo, aún habían de sanar varias cosas. Merry también acompañó a los Rohirrim a Edoras, había entrado al servicio del Rey de la Marca, y era su deber estar allí, con un poco de pena dejó a la compañía, pero con la Dama Éowyn también se divertía mucho, además desde el día que él había vuelto de la Puerta Negra y la vio regresar de su escapada, la Dama Éowyn estaba feliz.

A la semana del funeral del Rey Théoden, Éomer asumió el cargo de Rey de Rohan. Éowyn invitó a Merry a dar una vuelta por las planuras cercanas a Edoras, y él aceptó. Cuando estuvieron a gran distancia del Castillo, desmontaron y se sentaron en la hierba, mientras el caballo descansaba.

-Mi señora, hay algo que quería preguntaros desde que os volví a ver.

-¿Y qué es eso? Merry. Y por favor llámame Éowyn.

-Pues, Éowyn, te he visto muy feliz. No quiero decir que eso se a malo en ti. Sino que es raro. Y me gustaría saber que te ha pasado. Y si tiene que ver con el dueño de la capa que llevas.

Éowyn miró la capa, que Legolas le había dejado para el viaje, para él esa capa era algo importante ya que se trataba de una capa regalo de la Dama Galadriel, del Reino de Lothlórien. Después sonrió.

-Eres muy observador, Merry. Está bien, te lo contaré, pero has de prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie, ni siquiera a Pippin. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Claro que sí.

-Es muy simple. Legolas y yo, bueno él y yo, pues eso. Ya me entiendes, nos queremos, y aún no sabemos cuando se lo diremos a los demás.

-¿Por eso estabas tan contenta? Cuando volviste de tu escapada. ¿Estuviste hablando con él?

Ella asintió.

-Pero parecíais distantes, de no ser porque tú llevabas su capa. ¿Tú y Legolas ya habíais hablado antes? Porque nunca te vi con él.

-Nadie me ha visto antes con él. Pero hemos tenido encuentros casuales. Es muy adorable.

-Me alegro por ti Éowyn, supongo que cuando Pippin se entere dejará de cargar contra ti. Es que Faramir y él son muy amigos -añadió cuando Éowyn puso cara de sorpresa-. Y no comprendía como habías rechazado al Senescal.

-Vaya. Faramir es un buen hombre, pero no es para mí. Es verdad que él me entendía, y me ayudó a sentirme mejor. Pero Legolas... él me comprendió antes que nadie. ¿Ves lo que trato de decir?

-En cierta manera sí.

-Y por favor, recuerda que tú no sabes nada. Tendré que contarle a Legolas que te lo he dicho.

-Deberíamos volver, para que no crean que has vuelto a desaparecer.

-¡Qué gracioso!

**Ocho**

Había anochecido, pero Éomer se apresuró en decir que no pararían, ya que apenas les quedaban una o dos millas para llegar a Minas Tirith. A pesar de que se aproximaba el Solsticio de Verano, por las noches aún hacía bastante frío. Éowyn, que llevaba un vestido color marfil con corsé marrón, se colocó la capa y se subió la capucha, Merry hizo lo mismo.

Después de un gran rato, llegaron a la Ciudad. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Cuando Éowyn vio la comitiva de bienvenida, casi da la vuelta para volver a Edoras. Allí estaban: el futuro rey, Elessar; Faramir, Senescal de Gondor y Príncipe de Ithilien; los tres hobbits: Sam, Frodo y Pippin; Gandalf o Mithrandir como le llamaba Legolas; Gimli el enano; gente de la Citadel; y Legolas que ya no vestía con su traje de guerrero, sino de una forma más real y majestuosa como en la fiesta que se había dado después de la Batalla del Abismo de Helm. Detrás de él aparecieron personas igual de hermosas que él. Eran elfos.

-Éowyn, Éowyn... -la voz de Éomer la hizo volver a la realidad.

Todos los demás habían desmontado, menos ella, y Merry también había bajado. Sentía la mirada de todos clavada, así que desmontó deprisa, y al hacerlo la capucha se le fue hacia atrás, dejando ver su rubia y ondulada melena. Al bajar Aragorn hizo una presentación general a los que no se conocían, en este caso, entre los elfos que habían llegado y los Rohirrim.

-Éowyn, Éomer os presento a la Dama Galadriel y al Caballero Celeborn de los Bosques de Lórien, a Elrond de Rivendel y al Rey Thranduil del Bosque Verde.

Éowyn se inclinó para saludarlos, y luego miró atentamente al Rey Thranduil, ese nombre le sonaba de algo, _Thranduil... Así se llama el padre de Legolas_. Pero no podía ser, Legolas nunca le había dicho que su padre fuese el Rey del Bosque Verde. _Eso quiere decir... eso quiere decir... que él es Príncipe_. En cierta manera se sentía engañada, creía que Legolas le había contado todo acerca de sí mismo. Ella pensaba que era un elfo noble, pero no tanto. ¿Sería el Rey Thranduil capaz de aceptarla? Miró a Elrond, el elfo de cabellos oscuros, padre de Arwen, eso le había contado Legolas. Y por último miró a la pareja de elfos: Galadriel y Celeborn. Galadriel, era la primera mujer elfa que veía, era hermosa, tanto o más de lo que Legolas había dicho, y si ella era la abuela de Arwen... _Entonces... ¿Cómo de bella sería la mujer que tanto amaba el señor Aragorn?_ Notó la mirada de la Dama Galadriel, y sintió que ella veía sus más tristes recuerdos, y a la vez el más feliz (cuando ella y Legolas habían pasado la noche en el último nivel de la Citadel), se sentía vulnerable. Oyó la voz de una mujer en su cabeza: "Éowyn de Rohan, sé que tu dolor ha sido grande, pero aún has de..."

-Deberíamos entrar al castillo -la voz de Legolas hizo apartar el contacto visual de la Dama Galadriel- se hace tarde, y creo que deberían descansar.

Éowyn aún seguía mirando a la mujer elfa, sabía que ella le había _hablado_, aunque aún no había sentido su voz, estaba segura que había sido ella. Galadriel volvió su vista a Éowyn y le sonrió. Después todos comenzaron a andar hacia el Castillo.

Se encontraba en un estado de shock, poco a poco fue andando más despacio para poder quedarse en la última fila del extenso grupo. Legolas iba al lado de su padre, delante de todo. Merry se había juntado con los tres hobbits, y como éstos eran más bajos y sus pasos eran más cortos iban últimos en la comitiva. Pronto se vio rodeada de los hobbits.

-¿No deberías ir delante? -le preguntó Merry sonriendo.

-No me encuentro bien. Me siento como vacía. Como si acabara de vaciar mis sentimientos...

-Ha sido Ella ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. No sé que ha pasado. Sólo sé que quiero estar sola.

-¿No estaréis insinuando que vais a volver a desaparecer, así sin más? -preguntó Pippin confuso.

-Nosotros podemos haceros compañía, Dama Éowyn. Al menos para saber que estáis segura.

Éowyn dejó de andar, y los hobbits hicieron lo mismo. Se acercó a Sam y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El hobbit se ruborizó.

-Muchas gracias, Sam. Pero no va a pasarme nada. Guardar el secreto, por favor. Sólo me marcharé un rato. Luego volveré.

-¿Adónde irás? -preguntó Frodo-. Es por si tardas demasiado y hemos de ir a buscarte.

-De acuerdo -Éowyn hizo una pausa para pensar-. Estaré en los establos.

Se despidió de los hobbits, dándoles besos en las mejillas. Y luego a paso ligero fue hasta los establos. Menos mal que la capa de Legolas la hacía pasar inadvertida.

**Nueve**

La luz de la luna se colaba en los establos. Su caballo no sería llevado allí, sino que lo dejarían en los establos próximos a la salida. Busco a Arod, el caballo de Legolas, cogió un taburete y se sentó delante de la puerta del sitio asignado a Arod. Estaba pensando en las palabras de la Dama Galadriel, no decían mucho. Pero lo que más le había afectado era la manera como ella había indagado en sus sentimientos y recuerdos. Ahora se sentía como un saco de vulnerabilidad. Todo eso unido al hecho de que Legolas había resultado ser el Príncipe del Bosque Verde, y único hijo del Rey Thranduil. Sabía, por boca de Legolas, que Elrond había puesto varios impedimentos para que Aragorn y Arwen acabaran juntos, Elrond había dicho que cuando él fuese proclamado Rey de Gondor, consideraría la posibilidad de dejar a Arwen en la Tierra Media. Pero Arwen no estaba allí, cuando ella había llegado. Quería decir que Aragorn no lo había conseguido. Entonces ella jamás sería capaz de conseguir a Legolas. Ella no tenía nada. Nada que el Rey Thranduil pudiera dar por bueno.

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

Después de un rato, recuperó la compostura, y se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que pensar algo, y decidir ya. Si no conseguía estar con Legolas, volvería a ser condenada en una vida de palacio en Edoras, sin hacer nada. Por mucha valía que hubiese demostrado en los Campos de Pelennor. Podía resignarse y conformarse con aceptar la propuesta de Faramir. _No, eso no lo haría nunca_. ¿Qué más le quedaba? _Puedo huir, puedo irme de aquí, olvidar a todos, y que todos se olviden de mí. Legolas no tendría que renunciar a su inmortalidad. Y dejaría estas costas. _La idea le produjo un escalofrío. ¿Podría ser capaz de abandonar a Legolas? _No, no sería capaz._

Lo más valiente era volver al Castillo. Y afrontar el destino. Si ese era no estar junto a Legolas, tendría que aceptarlo, y volver a encerrarse en la vida que tenía antes de conocerle.

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias a Sonya, a Llama de Hielo y a Miko por vuestros reviews.

Es verdad que los Eowyn-Legolas no son muy comunes,aunque hay un ff en castellano que se llama Eowyn la guerrera y Legolas el elfo, pero la autora dejo la historia... fue una pena, pero yo lo lei cuando ya hacia mas de un año q la chica no actualizaba y supuse q habia abandonado el fic... La mayoria de ff que he leido sobre Eowyn y Legolas estan en ingles, hay uno que os recomiendo se llama Leaf Storm, de Kida Greenleaf... es una pasada de fic, y aunque la chica hace tiempo que no actualiza, no va a dejar el fic a medias.

Bueno, espero seguir encontrando vuestros comments, y una vez más gracias. Nos leemos. Nami.


	4. L&E 10,11,12,13,14

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Legolas Greenleaf & Éowyn of Rohan**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Diez**

Después de darse un baño y cambiarse, Éowyn entró en la sala de fiestas del Castillo con un sencillo vestido blanco, y sin la capa de Legolas, que ella misma había llevado a la habitación de él sin ser vista. La sala estaba repleta de gente, sobre todo de soldados y de algunas mujeres jóvenes. Nadie advirtió su presencia, así que se sentó en la primera mesa libre que vio y empezó a buscar a Legolas con la mirada. De pronto notó la presión de una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio a Merry.

-Estaba pensando en irte a buscar. Estabas tardando mucho.

-¿Se preocuparon por mí?

-Nosotros sí -contestó Merry refiriéndose a los hobbits- Pero ellos, no. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Pensaron que habías ido directamente a las habitaciones.

-He decidido que...

-Dama Éowyn -la voz de un soldado delante de la mesa la interrumpió- os esperan. Tenéis que ir por aquella puerta.

Apenas acabó la frase, el soldado se marchó.

-Ve -dijo Merry- seguro que es él.

Éowyn se levantó de la silla, y atravesando la multitud consiguió llegar hasta la puerta indicada. Antes de abrirla, busco a Merry con la mirada, éste aún seguía al lado de la mesa en la que ella había estado, se sonrieron, abrió la puerta y entró.

**Once**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pero allí no estaba Legolas. Sino que estaban la Dama Galadriel y el Rey Thranduil. No sabía que hacer. Estaba por volver a salir de la estancia y dejarlos allí. Pero luego comprendió que eso sería un error.

-¿Querían hablar conmigo? -preguntó Éowyn un poco nerviosa.

-Sí -contestó Thranduil.

Éowyn pudo notar que el tono de la voz del padre de Legolas era frío y distante. Y que no parecía hacerle mucha gracia tener que hablar con ella. Pensó que sería mejor no nombrar a Legolas, en tal caso sería mejor que ellos lo hiciesen.

-Mi hijo -continúo el elfo- no me ha dicho nada. Pero sé que entre vosotros dos hay algo. Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca se desprendería de algo tan importante como lo es un presente de la Dama Galadriel.

-Sólo me la dejó para el viaje. No me la ha dado.

Thranduil ignoró su comentario.

-Seré muy claro. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Legolas. Es mi único hijo. Quiero que te pongas en mi lugar. ¿Logras entenderlo?

Claro que lo entendía, debería ser un dolor muy grande que su hijo, un ser inmortal dejara de serlo, mientras sus padres continuaban viviendo. Había notado, aunque muy levemente, el dolor del Caballero Elrond, padre de Arwen. _Hubiera sido mejor huir._

-Lo comprendo -dijo con una voz sumamente triste-. Pero... si usted puede ser egoísta, yo también puedo serlo. Yo también quiero a su hijo. Es injusto que quiera separarnos. Ni siquiera ha contado con la opinión de él.

-No hace falta. Con el paso del tiempo te olvidará, y simplemente serás un recuerdo.

-Thranduil -la voz de Galadriel resonó por la habitación-. Creo que antes de negar nada, tendrías que darle una oportunidad. -Hizo una pausa para mirar a Éowyn- ¿Le quieres tanto como para dejarle ir?

-Claro que le quiero -contestó Éowyn-. Yo no quiero que deje de ser inmortal, porque eso significaría que acabaría muriendo, que sentiría lo mismo que un ser mortal. No quiero que sufra, pero tampoco quiero que se vaya y me deje... Quiero que esté bien, aunque yo también quiero sentirme bien.

-Con el tiempo, le olvidarás. Seguramente te dolerá al principio, pero luego tus heridas sanarán, a él también le sucederá igual. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo -repitió Thranduil.

Ella iba a contestarle, pero el elfo salió por otra puerta que había en la habitación. Haciéndole ver a Éowyn que la conversación acababa allí. No quería llorar, pero no aguantaba más, así que en silencio comenzó a llorar. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía en esa noche. Ignoraba la presencia de la Dama Galadriel, estaba harta de fingir ser fuerte. Ella también sentía dolor. Galadriel no la interrumpió, ni dijo nada. Después de un rato dejó de llorar.

-Debo irme-dijo Éowyn con la voz quebrada-. Tengo que irme de aquí.

-No hagas caso de lo que ha dicho Thranduil. Lo que más le duele a él, es perder a su hijo porque prefiere morir junto a la mujer que ama, en vez de vivir para siempre con su familia.

-Lo sé. Por eso debo irme. El Rey Thranduil tiene razón, el tiempo lo cura todo. Y si no es así, al menos sabré que Legolas será feliz siempre.

-¿Cómo puedes creer tus palabras? Vivirá siempre, sí, pero quizá siempre triste. Si tanto quieres irte, díselo primero a él. O... acepta lo que yo voy a ofrecerte.

**Doce**

Éowyn se encontraba otra vez en el último nivel de la Ciudad, sentada en las escaleras. Necesitaba reflexionar. Sostenía entre sus manos lo que la Dama Galadriel le había ofrecido, un colgante, un precioso colgante que podía volverla...

-Inmortal -susurró para sí misma.

Al principio encontró injusto que se lo ofreciera, porque antes que ella estaba Aragorn, pero Galadriel le hizo comprender que Aragorn, estaba destinado a ser Rey de los Hombres, y como tal no podía ser inmortal, porque sino era muy probable que acabase como los Hombres de Númenor. En cambio, Éowyn, no perdía nada, en la Tierra Media sólo le quedaba su hermano Éomer, que era el Rey de la Marca. Pero ella no era nada. Y lo único que quería era estar al lado de Legolas. Entonces, si era tan fácil, por qué le costaba tanto decidirse. Simplemente era porque no sabía si estaba preparada para vivir siempre, que las Edades pasaran, que los demás murieran y...

Despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Se había quedado dormida en las escalinatas. Se sentó, aún tenía el colgante entre las manos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era aceptar lo que la Dama Galadriel le había ofrecido, pero antes lo consultaría con Legolas, quería saber si a él le parecería bien. Una vez se pusiera el colgante, por mucho que se lo sacara, no habría vuelta atrás, así que debía estar completamente segura. Se desperezó, y comenzó a bajar hacia el Castillo.

**Trece**

Se sorprendió al llegar al Castillo y ver que la fiesta aún seguía, aunque con mucha menos gente. Vio a Aragorn junto al Rey Thranduil y al Caballero Elrond. No quería volver a enfrentarse al padre de Legolas, no, mientras no estuviese la Dama Galadriel para ayudarla. Así que dio la vuelta para salir, pero topó con la primera y última, a la vez, persona que deseaba ver.

-Éowyn te he estado buscando toda la noche. Como no te vi en la fiesta.

-Vine, pero sólo estuve un momento. Luego... -evitó contarle la charla con su padre- fui allí arriba, me quedé dormida. Hace poco que he llegado. Siento que te hayas preocupado.

-Quería que estuvieses conmigo en el momento de hablar con mi padre, y contarle lo que he decidido, por eso te buscaba. Ahora es un buen momento.

La cogió de la mano, y comenzó a llevarla en dirección Thranduil, pero ella se paró, y él se giró para ver que le pasaba.

-Espera Legolas -le dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia el Rey del Bosque Verde y luego la volvía a él- No puedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -él también miró a su padre, y luego la miró a ella- ¿Qué significa que no puedes?

Pero Éowyn no contestaba. La poca gente que quedaba en la sala les estaba mirando, todo estaba en silencio, eran el centro de atención. Legolas volvió a girarse hacia su padre.

-¿Qué le has dicho¿Qué le has hecho¿Con qué la has amenazado?

Ese fue el momento que aprovechó Éowyn para deshacerse de la mano de Legolas y salir corriendo.

**Catorze**

Se había encerrado en su habitación. Legolas la había seguido.

-Éowyn abre, por favor.

Durante un buen rato le siguió pidiendo que abriera la puerta, pero después dándose por vencido dejó de hacerlo. Aunque ella sabía que él aún estaba al otro lado, esperando a que saliera. Se arrescostó en la puerta, y fue deslizándose hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Aun tenía el colgante en su mano. Lo miró, y evitó el impulso de tirarlo contra el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, era la única oportunidad que tenía para estar siempre con Legolas.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, decidió levantarse y abrir la puerta. Legolas estaba allí, como había supuesto. Él no esperó ni que le dijera que entrara, la empujó para que entrase en la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Ella se sentó en la cama mientras que Legolas se quedó de pie delante de la puerta.

-Mi padre no ha querido decirme nada. Por lo tanto vas a ser tú quién me va a explicar que está sucediendo. Perdona el empujón, pero es que... se me han ocurrido miles de cosas mientras esperaba que abrieses la puerta, y estaba muy alterado.

-La que lo siente soy yo. No me tendría que haber ido corriendo. Verás, es que hablé con tu padre ayer por la noche. No voy a decirte lo que me dijo, pero me hizo pensar mucho. Y no me veía con fuerzas de hablar con él, y enfrentarme.

Legolas se aproximó a Éowyn y le tendió la mano para que se levantase. Ella dejó el colgante en la cama, le dio la mano y se levantó. Él la abrazó.

-Puedo intuir lo que te ha dicho. Seguramente algo como que te alejes de mí, que me dejes en paz, que seguramente seré un capricho, que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, que no valdría la pena -hizo una pausa-. Y se me olvidaba, su frase favorita: El tiempo lo cura todo.

-Te aproximas -dijo Éowyn sonriendo.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar eso sola. Tendrías que haberme venido a buscar y contármelo.

-También estuve hablando con la Dama Galadriel. Y me ofreció algo, algo con lo que no sé si tú estarás de acuerdo.

Éowyn se apartó de él, y fue hasta la cama a recoger el colgante. Se lo enseñó.

-¿Esto? Es imposible. ¿Ella te ha dado esto¿Ella te ha elegido a ti?

-¿Cómo? Pareces más sorprendido que yo. No creía que fuese tan importante. Ella no le dio importancia. Pensé que...

Legolas le puso el dedo índice encima de sus labios, fue hasta la cama para sentarse, y luego la hizo sentar a ella en sus faldas.

-¿Sabes la historia de la Caída de Númenor? -le preguntó Legolas.

Éowyn asintió.

-Durante un tiempo, muy corto, se consideró darles lo que pedían, por eso se creó esta joya, pero sólo una persona se beneficiaría de ella, y en ese caso hubiera sido el legítimo heredero de Elros. Aunque luego pensaron que eso sería inapropiado. Al principio creía que era una mera leyenda. Que nadie podía volverse inmortal en un instante. Pero Aragorn me lo confirmó. No sabía que esa joya se hallara en la Tierra Media, creía que en el caso de existir estaría en las Tierras Imperecederas.

-Le pregunté a la Dama Galadriel que por qué no se lo ofrecía a Aragorn...

-Será Rey de los Hombres, es despertar la ambición, sabemos que Aragorn sería incapaz de pedir más, pero no sabemos como serán sus descendientes.

-Lo sé. Entonces.. tú estarías de acuerdo en que aceptara ser inmortal.

-Si ella te ha escogido a ti. Si ella ve correcto que seas tú quien reciba este don. Y si esta es la manera de estar juntos y que mi padre te acepte -Legolas lo meditó un momento-. ¿Sabes qué? No le diremos nada a mi padre sobre esto. No es que quiera hacerlo sufrir. Pero como dice él: El tiempo lo cura todo. Le dará algo cuando algún día, tú y yo juntos, lleguemos a las Tierras Imperecederas.

Ella sonrió.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver a la Dama Galadriel para comunicarle lo que hemos decidido -dijo Éowyn.

Acercó su cara a la de él para besarle, pero se vio interrumpida por una insistente llamada a la puerta. _Qué inoportuno._

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Éowyn en voz alta, sin moverse.

-Soy Aragorn. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Éowyn se levantó, y fue hasta una mesa que había al lado de su cama. Guardó el colgante en su joyero. Un joyero de madera con el símbolo de los Rohirrim que había sido de su madre. Luego fue hacia la puerta, y la abrió.

-Pasa -dijo ella.

Aragorn no se sorprendió de encontrar allí a Legolas. Pero si se sentía un poco traicionado porque se lo habían ocultado. Se encontraban en una situación parecida a la de él. Y le había dolido que no se lo hubiesen contado.

-Ya lo sabe toda la Ciudad -dijo tranquilamente.

-No era esta la manera que planeábamos contarlo, pero no se puede controlar todo -contestó Legolas con un tono de voz muy poco amable-. Es una pena que no haya habido nadie que se enterara antes que los demás, y haya sentido ilusión en vez de escándalo.

-Se lo conté a Merry, me olvidé de decírtelo.

Legolas sonrió.

-Menos mal que alguien se enteró. ¿Qué le pareció?

Éowyn dejó a Aragorn en la puerta y volvió a sentarse encima de Legolas.

-La verdad es que le pareció muy bien. Pero se quedó extrañado porque no sabía si nosotros habíamos hablado antes. Y tiene razón, la verdad es que nadie nos ha visto juntos. Puedo comprenderlo.

Aragorn carraspeó para que recordaran que aún estaba allí.

-Venía a deciros que Thranduil os está buscando. Y os advierto que no parece de buen humor.

-Gracias, Aragorn. ¿Le podrías decir que nos espere en -Legolas se detuvo a pensar- los Jardines?

-Sí. Voy a decírselo.

Aragorn salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Éowyn hizo caer a Legolas en la cama para besarle.

-Perdón.

La voz de Aragorn la hizo levantar. ¿Por qué no había llamado a la puerta?

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Aragorn? -preguntó Legolas un poco malhumorado.

-La Dama Galadriel pregunta por vosotros -dijo echando una vista fuera de la habitación.

Ambos, Legolas y Éowyn se pusieron de pie.

-Que pase.

Galadriel entró majestuosa en la habitación. Aragorn cerró la puerta al salir.

-Me gustaría saber que habéis decidido. Aunque ya me lo imagino.

-Creo que debe imaginar bien. Quiero darle las gracias. No sabía que esto que está haciendo por mí fuera tan importante -dijo Éowyn.

-Trato de ser justa. ¿Y bien te lo vas a poner?

-Queríamos que usted -comenzó Legolas-, que lo hiciera usted. Siempre estaremos agradecidos.

-¿Queréis que yo os haga la ceremonia de despose, aquí y ahora?

-Sí -contestaron los dos a la vez.

Éowyn fue en busca del colgante, y luego lo puso en manos de Galadriel.

-Me gustaría, pero no es justo para los demás. Es algo muy importante, tendría que haber gente presente. No todos los días un elfo se une a una mujer humana, que es inmortal. ¿Sabéis que vamos a hacer? -dijo después de ver que se ponían ligeramente tristes- Vamos a... Os daré mi bendición, y te colocaré esto -dijo refiriéndose al colgante-. Pero tendréis que desposaros de manera oficial. Y en cuánto a lo de la inmortalidad... ya sé que queréis mantenerlo en secreto. Yo no diré nada.

Después de la pequeña ceremonia que Galadriel había hecho, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-Creo que Thranduil os esperaba.

-Es verdad -dijeron Éowyn y Legolas al unísono.

Se fueron corriendo dejando a Galadriel sola en la habitación, sonriendo.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias Miko, gracias Alleka por vuestros reviews. Por cierto Alleka, gracias por lo deque minarrativa es fluida y envolvente. Estas cosas te suben los ánimos. Espero que estas escenas o como querais llamarlo os hayan gustado. Por mi mente nunca pasó el hecho de que Éowyn muriera, de alguna manera u otra quería que fuera inmortal, hice muchos borradores de ff sobre la inmortalidad de Éowyn, y todas llegan de la misma forma, por mediante de Galadriel. Me parecen bonitos, aunque subirlos sería como rallar con la misma idea.

En fin, muchos besos, saludos.

Nami


	5. L&E 15,16,17,18,19,20

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Legolas Greenleaf & Éowyn of Rohan**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Quince**

Éowyn se quitó el colgante antes de que Thranduil los viera. Luego ella y Legolas se acercaron con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, aunque sabían que seguramente el Rey del Bosque Verde, estaría de todo, menos tranquilo.

-¿Querías vernos? -el tono de Legolas era desafiante.

-¿Es que le has contado todo lo que te dije? -Thranduil se dirigió a Éowyn- No eres tan valiente como quieres hacer ver.

-No me ha dicho nada -Legolas parecía enfadado-. Pero más o menos puedo imaginármelo. "El tiempo lo cura todo" -dijo en tono de burla-. Seguro que le dijiste algo así.

-No os hecho venir para discutir. Primero quería pedirle perdón a la Dama Éowyn, por haberle dicho todo lo que le dije. Segundo me cuesta aceptarlo, y has de entender, Legolas, que eres mi único hijo, el último elfo que ha nacido en la Tierra Media, es muy duro ver que algún día morirás porque escogiste una vida junto a ella. Y tercero, sé que has hecho una buena elección, sólo he oído cosas buenas de ella, una Dama con muchas habilidades, y versada en varias cosas, noble, y bella para ser mortal -añadió en último momento.

Legolas dejó de estar a la defensiva cuando oyó las palabras de su padre.

-No voy a dejar de ser inmortal. Nunca he pensado en dejar de serlo. Dejaré estas costas cuando Éowyn y Aragorn ya no estén -mientras decía eso, Éowyn notó que le apretaba la mano-. Como tú dices, el tiempo lo cura todo. Y si naciera un semielfo, te aseguro que lo llevaría conmigo a Valinor.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó contento Thranduil.

-Claro padre, la familia es lo primero.

Éowyn intentaba esconder las ganas de reírse. Así que se puso a toser.

-Lo siento -se disculpó mirando a Thranduil-. Últimamente estoy mal de la garganta.

**Dieciséis**

El día del Solsticio de Verano llegó. En el último nivel de la Citadel estaba toda la cuidad. Y cabían, acabó de comprobar Éowyn. Gandalf estaba al final de las escaleras coronando a Aragorn como Rey Elessar. Una vez acabada la ceremonia, Elessar descendió las escaleras y comenzó a cantar una canción élfica. Legolas le susurraba la traducción a Éowyn. Aragorn, aún no se acostumbraba a llamarle Elessar, andaba a través del pasillo que la propia gente formaba, esta inclinaba la cabeza al paso del Rey.

Al llegar delante de Legolas y Éowyn, sonrieron, estaban cogidos de la mano, pero dejaron de hacerlo y se separaron. Detrás de ellos estaban Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil y Elrond, éste hizo adelantar a una elfa que portaba un estandarte con el árbol blanco de Gondor. Por intuición Aragorn supo quién era, así que apartó el estandarte, y la besó. Era Arwen.

Cuando Éowyn había visto a la elfa Arwen Undómiel un momento antes, se dio cuenta de que era muy bella. Y entendía los sentimientos de Aragorn. Aún no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella, pero Legolas le había comentado que era muy amable, y muy simpática. Empezaba a dudar si había sido Thranduil el que había querido a Arwen como mujer de su hijo, o era Legolas el que siempre lo había soñado. En cualquier caso, no pudo evitar sentir celos. _Thranduil debe pensar que no soy nada comparada a ella. No ha vuelto a meterse conmigo desde que supo que Legolas no iba a dejar de ser inmortal. Pero aún así, por muy bonitas que fuesen sus palabras ("eres noble, eres bella para ser mortal..."), no me aguanta._

-¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó Legolas- Siempre te distraes con facilidad¿no?

-Lamento no tener el mismo grado de concentración que tu hermosa gente -le contestó en voz baja y con tono de enfado.

Éowyn vio como Aragorn y Arwen se acercaban a los hobbits, y estos se inclinaban para hacer una reverencia, pero Aragorn dijo algo, que ella no llegó a escuchar, y entonces vio como el Rey Elessar y la elfa se inclinaban hacia a los hobbits, y como toda la gente comenzaba a hacer lo mismo. Ella y Legolas también se inclinaron. Comprendió que los héroes de aquella guerra, eran los pequeños y valientes hobbits. Pensó en Merry que seguramente estaría sonriendo orgulloso, Pippin no sabría que estaba pasando, Sam se vería humilde, y Frodo, bueno él lo habría entendido a la perfección.

Acto seguido, en una breve ceremonia dirigida por Gandalf, Aragorn desposó a Arwen. La gente comenzó a gritar vivas al Rey Elessar y a la Reina Arwen, la más bella que habría jamás.

Legolas perdió a Éowyn mientras bajaban hacia el castillo, aunque la verdad es que ella había intentado perderlo de vista. Estaba enfadada. Estaba enfadada y no sabía por qué. Bueno si que lo sabía era por culpa de su padre, el Rey Thranduil, ahora él se limitaba a ignorarla, y la última vez que hablaron ella notó que por muy amable que fuesen sus palabras su cara le decía que en verdad ella no era lo suficientemente importante para su hijo, como para que quisiera dejar inmortal. Quería gritarle a la cara toda la verdad. Pero luego pensó en Legolas, y la idea de gritar y ponerse histérica quedó en su cabeza.

Diecisiete

Éowyn estaba sentada en una mesa junto a Pippin, Merry y Sam. Frodo se había ido a hablar con Gandalf. Notó la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Y supo que era Legolas por la cara que pusieron los hobbits.

-Te perdí de vista mientras bajábamos- sintió su voz en la oreja.

Se giró y allí estaba, tan feliz como siempre. Tan hermoso como siempre. Tan... Se levantó, al principio con la intención de ser antipática, pero al verle tan de cerca no pudo hacerlo. Así que le quitó la jarra de _ale_ que llevaba en la mano, la dejó en la mesa y le besó. Delante de todo el mundo. ¿Y qué si era la celebración de los perfectos Aragorn y Arwen¿Y qué si eso no era lo apropiado¿Y qué si todo el mundo se quedaba en silencio? Éowyn se apartó despacio de Legolas, y miró a su alrededor. Todos los estaban mirando. ¿Es que ellos nunca habían besado a alguien? Se volvió a sentar haciendo caso omiso de las miradas. Y se puso a hablar con Merry como si no hubiese pasado nada.

La sala volvió al griterío de antes, aunque Legolas se había quedado petrificado sin entender nada.

-A veces pienso que no me comprende -le explicaba Éowyn a Merry-. Bueno, no siempre va hacerlo. Pero es que no se da cuenta de como me siento.

-Éowyn, te está escuchando -dijo Merry intentando que la pareja no comenzara una pelea.

-No, no lo está haciendo. Está pensando en por qué he hecho lo que acabó de hacer. Lo que diga ahora lo oirá como un murmullo porque no le prestará mucha atención.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de la noche a la mañana?

-No lo sé. Desde que he regresado de Rohan es como si todo hubiera cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Bueno, no, no he cambiado, creo que me encuentro demasiado presionada por todos lados y eso hace que esté de mal humor. Él no tiene la culpa.

-Y si tratarás de contarle lo que te pasa. Aunque no sepas exactamente lo que es, pero podrías pensar en aquellas cosas que te hacen estar así. Y entonces buscas una solución.

_Aquellas cosas que me hacen sentir mal: Thranduil porque no me acepta, mantener oculta esa joya de inmortalidad, Arwen porque seguramente Legolas la quiso aunque no lo reconozca, la inmortalidad en sí y el hecho de no poder decírselo a Thranduil, Arwen porque es perfecta, Arwen porque es una elfa, Arwen porque Thranduil la ve perfecta y yo no seré nunca ella. _Llegó a la conclusión que la culpa era de Thranduil, pero pronto se marcharía. Aunque la presencia de la perfecta Arwen y el recuerdo del padre de Legolas siempre la perseguiría. _Malditos elfos y su perfección._

-Se enfadaría conmigo por pensar lo que pienso -acabó diciendo Éowyn a Merry.

-Eres tan diferente a la Dama Éowyn que conocí, de frío corazón y alma impenetrable.

-Sí -reconoció-. Me he vuelto una mujer normal y corriente, locamente enamorada de uno de los seres más maravillosos de la Tierra Media, que siente que no es lo suficientemente perfecta para él como lo sería alguna elfa, y que nunca podrá contar con la aceptación de su pueblo porque jamás me verán como una igual. Porque... -la voz se le quebró- no soy perfecta, y nunca lo seré.

Se sorprendió al ver que había dicho todo lo que sentía, sin necesidad de nombrar a Thranduil o Arwen. Merry le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se levantó del banco, e indicó a los otros dos hobbits que fueran con él. Legolas ocupó el sitio de Merry al lado de Éowyn.

-¿Es eso¿Es eso por lo que estás así?

Ella asintió. Él la cogió por la cintura, se aproximó a ella y le besó el cabello.

-Ya eres perfecta, Éowyn. Basta con que lo diga yo -le besó la frente-. Los demás no importan, no importa lo que piensen, lo único que ha de importarte es saber que te quiero.

Legolas miró a alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les miraba. Como ahora estaban sentados ya no llamaban tanto la atención. Y la besó, y ella olvidó tristeza, enfado, y cualquier sentimiento poco noble. En ese instante sólo eran ellos dos, y nadie más.

**Dieciocho**

Al día siguiente, llegó la hora de despedirse de varias personas. La despedida con Thranduil fue muy falsa, y todos los notaron. Además muy pronto tenían que volver a verse, cuando ella viajara con Legolas al Bosque Verde. En contraste con eso, Éowyn no puedo evitar su tristeza al despedirse de la Dama Galadriel. "No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver" le dijo ella en su cabeza. "Pronto." Todos contemplaron como los elfos se marchaban en sus majestuosos caballos. Arwen quedó destrozada por la partida de su padre, sabiendo que nunca más le volvería a ver.

**Diecinueve**

Al cabo de una semana, hobbits, Rohirrims, Legolas, Éowyn y Gimli marcharon de la Citadel. Los tres últimos salían en dirección Norte hacia el Bosque Verde, mientras que los hobbits y los Rohirrim cogerían el camino de las Montañas, Éomer los acompañaría hasta el paso de Rohan. Éowyn se despidió primero de Frodo, el valiente Frodo Nuevededos; luego de Sam, le encantaba la humildad del hóbbit; el siguiente fue Pippin que prometió volver a la Ciudad Blanca, ya que había entrado al servicio del Senescal de Gondor, Denethor, y ahora servía a Faramir; y por último Merry al que más quería de los cuatro, juntos habían pasado muchas aventuras, y era un gran amigo.

-Es el momento de decirnos adiós, Éowyn.

-No, qué va -le contestó ella-. Sólo es un hasta pronto. Mira, como Gimli, Legolas y yo tenemos que ir al Norte, al Bosque Verde, y he visto en los mapas de Faramir que la Comarca no está tan lejos, no creo que tardemos mucho en ir y haceros una visita.

-Éowyn no creo que sea posible... -la interrumpió Legolas.

-Bueno¿sabes qué? -le dijo a Merry-. Si aparezco sola no te extrañes.

Legolas puso una mano encima del hombro de Merry.

-Sí que iremos -dijo el elfo consciente de que no iba a dejar a Éowyn sola.

Éowyn se agachó y abrazó a Merry con todas sus fuerzas. Después se despidió de su hermano aunque le recordó que pasaría por Edoras para _su_ ceremonia.

**Veinte**

Allí estaba ella, de pie como una estatua mientras unas simpáticas doncellas elfas la vestían con ropa que ella denominaba _de estilo élfico_. Pensaba que era un tontería que dos personas la vistiesen, con lo fácil que sería coger el vestido y ponérselo. A no ser que tuviera lazos que no pudiera atar. Pero estaba en casa de Legolas, e iba a hacer lo imposible para agradar a todos. Él había sido muy amable al decirle que aunque se peleara con todos los elfos del Bosque Verde, la seguiría queriendo, pero que si eso no se daba mejor que mejor.

El vestido era blanco, _para variar_. La verdad es que le encantaba el blanco la hacía ver fría y pura. Aunque ahora conservaba poco de fría. (El vestido se adaptaba a su silueta, de mangas acampanadas, y escote en uve, a partir de la cadera caía). Una de las doncellas comenzó a cepillarle el pelo. Éowyn odiaba que le tocaran el cabello, a excepción de Legolas, claro. Las elfas no hablaban Oestron, la Lengua Común de la Tierra Media, y no podía comunicarse con ellas. Ella quería llevar el cabello suelto, pero las doncellas se empeñaron en coger dos mechones de pelo y sujetarlos con un broche. _Se parece al peinado que llevaba la Dama Galadriel._

Cuando vio su reflejo, simplemente se quedó maravillada. Nunca se había visto tan bella. Y esta vez ella misma se lo decía, nunca había reconocido que era _hermosa_, por mucho que la gente se lo había dicho. Pero si había creído a Legolas, así que seguramente cuando la viese se quedaría maravillado.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias Miko por tu review, y gracias Alleka por el tuyo... te envié los borradores, no sé si los recibiste.

Siento que las escenas sean cada vez más cortas, pero así pasaban por mi cabeza. Espero que os hayan gustado... Ya queda poco.. Unas 22 más, pero son cortas.

Saludos, Nami


	6. L&E 21 a 31

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Legolas Greenleaf & Éowyn of Rohan**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Veintiuno**

Cuando llegó a los jardines del palacio del Rey Thranduil todo estaba lleno de elfos. Era una fiesta que Thranduil había hecho en honor de Legolas, Gimli y Éowyn. Con poco entusiasmo comunicó que Legolas tomaría como mujer a Éowyn una Dama del reino de los jinetes, Rohan, en el Castillo Dorado de Meduseld. De no ser por ese pequeño incidente, ella se lo estaba pasando bien. Aunque no con la gente del pueblo de Legolas, sino con Gimli. Hablaban irónicamente de todo, los elfos no comprendían la ironía del pueblo de los Enanos, pero Éowyn sí, y no dejó de reír durante un buen rato. Legolas se acercó a ella, después de hablar con su padre y sus amigos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te ríes tanto?

-Gimli... me está contando cosas. Siento, si te molesta. Pero es que no sé que elfos hablan la Lengua Común, y por eso... no puedo hablar con nadie.

-Podrías comenzar a aprender mi lengua. He hablado con mi padre, enviará elfos a Ithilien. Vamos a reconstruir el bosque.

-Cuando tú hables la mía -dijo intentando sonar seria-. Es broma, lo haré, aunque aún hay tiempo.

Apareció el Rey Thranduil, y comenzó a hablar con Gimli. Legolas y ella se alejaron del Rey y el Enano. Él la llevó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Éowyn te presento a _Celebrindal_, _Fíriel_, _Arfin_ y _Telvo._

-Hola -dijeron todos a la vez.

-Hola -contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Al principio hablaban en Oestron, pero luego ellas comenzaron a hablar en Sindarin, y Éowyn ya no entendía nada. Estaba segura de que lo habían hecho a propósito.

**Veintidós**

Éowyn estaba en otra fiesta, una más alegre y donde se sentía a gusto. Los enanos le habían parecidos muy divertidos. Y en ningún momento habían usado su lengua, más porque no les gustaba mostrarla que por otra cosa. Legolas y Éowyn llamaron mucho la atención. Al principio la mayoría de los Enanos se mostraron reacios al elfo. Pero Gloin les comunicó que era hijo de su _amigo_ el Rey Thranduil. _Como si eso sirviera de mucho,_ pensó Éowyn.

**Veintitrés**

La despedida en el Camino del Bosque entre Legolas y su padre fue muy emotiva, y Éowyn por fin vio una parte de Thranduil que no conocía. Y tanto le afectó que se portó amablemente con el Rey. Gimli no iba con ellos, iba a quedarse más tiempo en el Valle con sus familiares. Habían acordado encontrarse en Edoras.

**Veinticuatro**

Por petición de Éowyn, Legolas y ella entraron en Imladris.

-¿Cómo crees que no quiera verlo si me has dicho maravillas de ese lugar? Si no querías parar, no me tendrías que haber llenado la cabeza con cosas fantásticas.

-Sólo te lo comenté, no creía que te entusiasmaría tanto. La única debilidad que sientes hacia los elfos son dos: la Dama Galadriel, y yo.

-Esto es por lo que pasó en el Bosque Verde. Pero no era yo, eran los demás, se mostraban frívolos conmigo, pensaban que les había robado o hecho algo peor por estar contigo. ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera bien? Si lo único que trataban era mantenerte alejado de mí el mayor tiempo posible.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos a dejarlo. Vamos a la Comarca. No quiero que discutamos. Últimamente no hacemos otra cosa. No sé como se me ha ocurrido elegir ser inmortal, no contaba con esta parte de la relación, no todo son sonrisas.

**Veinticinco**

Encontraron a Elrond, a Galadriel y a Celeborn en Rivendel. Estuvieron poco rato, porque aún les quedaban días para llegar a Hobbiton, aunque lo suficiente para que Éowyn pudiera observar la casa del Caballero Elrond. La Dama Galadriel y unas doncellas la acompañaron.

-No quiero ser injusta con los elfos del Bosque Verde. Pero la gente de aquí es más amable -le contó Éowyn a Galadriel.

-No es eso. Verás los elfos de aquí están más acostumbrados a ver mortales. Por si no lo recuerdas, Aragorn creció aquí. Lo que pasa con los elfos silvanos del Bosque Verde es que no han conocido a muchos humanos, y por supuesto les ha sorprendido que una humana cautivara a su Príncipe.

Éowyn se había puesto el colgante que le había regalado la Dama Galadriel, y a partir de entonces no se lo volvería a quitar nunca más.

-Por cierto me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Aún no habéis tenido una ceremonia para vuestra unión?

-No. Se hará en Edoras cuando volvamos de Hobbiton. ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad. Bueno -dijo deteniéndose a unos metros de donde estaban Legolas, Elrond y Celeborn-, te deseo mucha suerte. Seréis felices, ya lo verás, por mucho que suelas enfadarte -sonrió-. Tenéis mi bendición -le recordó.

Luego le dio un beso en la frente, y se acercaron a los Elfos que las esperaban. Éowyn se despidió de todos, Legolas también. Jamás volvería a ver Rivendel, pero el recuerdo de su belleza quedaría grabado en su corazón.

**Veintiséis**

Habían llegado a Hobbiton, pero no veían a nadie, desmontaron de los caballos y se adentraron en el pequeño pueblo. Legolas y Éowyn se detuvieron cuando vieron a todos los hobbits en la que dedujeron era la plaza central de la aldea. Estaban rodeando a algo o alguien.

-Frodo -gritó Legolas.

Los hobbits comenzaron a abrir espacio. Éowyn vislumbró unos cuerpos en el suelo, aunque intuyó que Legolas los había visto porque la hizo girar para abrazarla y no dejarle ver quienes eran las personas que yacían muertas. Sintió la voz de Frodo a sus espaldas, iba a girarse, pero Legolas continuaba abrazándola y no la dejaba.

-Lo siento, Éowyn, no quiero que veas esto -le susurró Legolas al oído.

Se separó de ella, miró por encima de su hombro para dirigirse a Frodo.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

-Sí, mi casa. -Hizo una pausa- Merry, Pippin, Sam. Vamos, tenemos visita.

Éowyn no miró hacia atrás. Caminó hacia casa de Frodo, cogida de la mano de Legolas mientras que con la otra cogía las riendas de su caballo.

**Veintisiete**

Legolas, Frodo, Pippin, Merry y Sam estaban sentados en el comedor, Éowyn les servía té. Después se sentó al lado de Legolas.

-¿Puedo saber quienes eran los que estaban en el suelo? -preguntó Éowyn mirando a Merry, porque sabía que él le respondería.

-Saruman, y un hombre que no recuerdo su nombre... -puso cara pensativa.

-Era Lengua de Serpiente -interrumpió Legolas-. No quería que le vieras. Eso es todo.

-¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? -volvió a formular otra pregunta.

-Huyó de Isengard, con ese -dijo Pippin-. Comenzaban a causar estragos en la Comarca.

-Nuestra intención no era matarles. Pero todo fue rápido, ellos intentaron atracarnos y algunos hobbits se defendieron -relató Frodo.

-Entiendo.

Despreciaba a Lengua de Serpiente, pero no hasta el punto de desear su muerte. Su cara se ensombreció, Legolas le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

-Deberíamos irnos -dijo a los hobbits- Éowyn necesita descansar y... ¿Algún lugar en qué nosotros podamos descansar?

-¿Adecuado a vosotros? -preguntó Sam.

-Sí.

-En Bree, pero está muy lejos. Creo que... os prepararé una habitación, son grandes¿si no os importa dormir en el suelo? -dijo Frodo.

-No -contestó Éowyn con una voz apenas audible-. No importa.

**Veintiocho**

La casa de los Brandigamo era grande. La familia era muy simpática, niños y mayores se quedaban sin habla cuando veían a Legolas y a Éowyn porque apenas habían visto Gente Grande, y menos a elfos. Sí, al principio creían que Éowyn era una elfa, hasta que ella colocó el cabello que cubría sus orejas, detrás de estas. Merry les estaba enseñando contento su habitación, ella había viajado hasta la Comarca expresamente por eso. El hobbit le había descrito su casa, y a ella le había parecido fabulosa y llena de alegría.

-Estoy tan contenta de ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que me describías en Edoras, Merry -Éowyn examinaba cuidadosamente todo lo que había en la estancia-. Por cierto -dijo acercándose al paquete que llevaba y había dejado en el suelo-, esto es para ti.

Merry cogió la caja y la abrió. Legolas no sabía que era, ya que Éowyn no había querido explicárselo. El hobbit sacó una figura de madera perfectamente tallada. Un caballo.

-Pensé que quedaría perfecto en tu habitación, hasta que tengas preciosos niños hobbits que puedan jugar con él, como yo nunca hice.

-¿Jugar? -preguntó Merry como si lo que acabará de decir Éowyn fuese una locura-. Esto lo hiciste tú cuando sólo tenías diez años. Me gustó cuando lo vi, pero no pienso dejar que mis hijos jueguen con él. Lo guardaré como un tesoro, como Gimli guarda los tres cabellos de la Dama Galadriel.

-Pero lo hice con la intención de jugar. Aunque nunca lo haya hecho.

-Lo guardaré. Decidido -lo colocó en la estantería-. Muchas gracias, Éowyn -le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Veintinueve**

Llegaron a Edoras cuando estaba atardeciendo, subieron la rocosa colina. Poca gente se encontraba fuera de sus casas. Bajaron de sus caballos y los guardaron en los establos. Al salir de ellos subieron las escaleras hacia el Castillo, cogidos de la mano. La voz de que la Dama Éowyn había llegado en compañía del elfo que había acompañado al caballero Aragorn se corrió muy deprisa, y antes de que ambos llegaran a las puertas del Castillo, toda la gente de Edoras estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Dama Éowyn -saludaron los guardias con una leve inclinación, luego miraron al elfo.

-Se llama Legolas -dijo ella sonriendo-. Legolas Hojaverde.

Él sonrió. Los guardias inclinaron la cabeza.

-Bienvenido maestro elfo.

-No -dijo Éowyn-. Es Legolas, nada de elfo. Bueno, es un elfo, pero tiene un nombre.

-Sí -dijo el jefe de la guardia-. Bienvenido ¿maese Legolas?

-¡Oh! De acuerdo -contestó sonriendo Éowyn-. Así ya está bien.

-No me molesta, que me llamen como quieran -dijo Legolas en un tono agradable-. Como si me quieren llamar _Principito de Orejas Picudas,_ así me llama Gimli cuando se enfada.

-Ya sabéis -dijo dirigiéndose a los guardias-, le llamáis como queráis -después de eso les guiñó un ojo, en señal de advertencia de que no se les ocurriera llamarle así.

Los guardias sonrieron y abrieron las puertas del Castillo.

**Treinta**

Éomer estaba en medio de la sala, iluminada por antorchas, cenando junto a personas que ella conocía. Estas se giraron, ya que les estaban dando la espalda. Pero no hacía falta, porque las reconoció enseguida. Estaban Gimli, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir y Gandalf.

-¡Vaya bienvenida! -gritó feliz Legolas mientras se acercaba a todos y los saludaba.

Éowyn no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos cuando él abrazó a Arwen. Hubieran hecho una bonita pareja en el caso que la hubiesen sido. Ella también se acercó, saludó a su hermano con un abrazo, luego a Faramir al cuál le dio un beso en cada mejilla y a Gandalf que sonrió al ver la joya que llevaba al cuello. Cuando se acercó al Rey Elessar, sólo lo miró fijamente, no sabía por qué no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, no sabía por qué era incapaz de saludarle. Ya había aclarado que lo que sintió por él era un engaño, entonces... ¿qué sucedía?

-Bienvenida -dijo Elessar al ver que Éowyn no reaccionaba, y le tendió la mano-.

-Gracias, Elessar -contestó mientras estrechaba su mano-.

-No hace falta tanto formalismo, Dama Éowyn, aún podéis llamarme Aragorn.

-Pues entonces, gracias, Aragorn.

Cuando se giró para saludar a Arwen, notó la mirada examinadora de Legolas. Le dio dos besos a la elfa, y agradeció que esta no hubiera heredado el don de Galadriel. Apenas había hablado con ella, y no porque la elfa no quisiese, sino que Éowyn se mostraba reacia. Durante la semana que estuvo en Gondor después del Solsticio de Verano, Arwen intentó hablar con ella varias veces. Sin embargo, Éowyn siempre se excusaba alegando que tenía que atender otras cosas, o que ya hablarían más adelante por que, en fin, acabaría viviendo en Ithilien y se verían a menudo. Éowyn no le había contado nada de eso a Legolas, aunque quizá la elfa ya se lo habría comentado. Se acercó hasta Gimli que estaba al lado del elfo, se agachó y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola Gimli. No sabes lo que te perdiste en la Comarca.

-Es una pena. ¿Sabes que los del Valle quedaron encantados contigo?

-Pues no sé por qué. Más fascinados estaban con Legolas.

-¿Fascinados? Curiosos. Hacía tiempo que muchos de nosotros no veían elfos, y menos en nuestro territorio. Fue una sorpresa.

Se sonrieron. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el rostro serio de Legolas.

**Treinta y uno**

Como su unión aún no era oficial, tenían que dormir en habitaciones diferentes. Cuando Éowyn entró en la suya, lo primero que hizo fue echarse bocabajo en su cama, sin cambiarse de ropa. Había evitado hablar con Legolas durante toda la noche, de alguna manera u otra, intuía que el elfo estaba enfadado, y ella no quería oír sus quejas. Empezó a reflexionar sobre qué le podía haber molestado. _Fue cuando saludé a Aragorn. ¿Qué me pasó¿No estará enfadado porque sabe que evito a Arwen constantemente, o por qué me llevo bien con Gimli? La verdad, ya no sé que pensar._ Llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo sin levantarse de la cama.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y luego al cerrarse.

-Éowyn, creo que deberíais hablar conmigo.

Se dio la vuelta, y se quedó sentada. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

-¿Qué queréis señor Faramir? No creo que sea adecuado que estéis en mis estancias cuando es tan tarde. Podemos ir a otro lugar.

Él se sentó a su lado.

-No era mi intención que os lo tomaseis así. He venido a preguntaros algo, algo muy simple. ¿De verdad amáis al elfo Legolas?

_¿Qué¿Qué si amo a Legolas? Pues claro. ¿Por qué me hace semejante pregunta?_

-Claro que sí. Y me ofende que tengáis que preguntarme algo así.

- Siento la ofensa. Pero he observado que en el transcurso de la noche no os habéis dirigido la palabra, le evitabais y él os miraba con el semblante serio. Es normal que tenga dudas.

-Sí, es normal. Desde el Solsticio de Verano que cambié, y en principio creía que el problema estaba solucionado, pero en cuánto veo a otros elfos... Siento que no seré igual jamás, que nunca podré estar a su altura. La sensación no desaparece. Y Arwen, no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero cada vez que la veo...

-Hubiese sido más fácil si no hubieras querido unir vuestra vida a uno de los Primeros Nacidos. Os dije que quería que fueseis feliz. Y no encuentro que esto lo sea.

-No es su culpa. Es la mía. Soy siempre yo la que se enfada, la que le desafía, él hace todo lo posible para que yo no me sienta mal. Y cuando yo no le ataco, estamos bien, estamos perfectos.

-¿De verdad le amáis?

Faramir fue aproximando su cara a la de ella. Se había quedado sin habla, no podía contestarle. Su cercanía la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ni siquiera podía moverse. Iba a dejar que la besara. Vio como Faramir cerró los ojos cuando sus narices se rozaron y apenas había una separación entre ellos. Entonces una llamada a la puerta la hizo volver en sí.

-Lo siento, Faramir. No sé que... Disculpe si os he dado alguna esperanza. Yo amo a Legolas.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y fueron hasta la puerta. Faramir tenía puesta una mano en el pomo, y antes de abrir, cogió a Éowyn por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia él.

-Lo seguiré intentando. Al menos hasta el día de vuestro despose -le susurró al oído-.

Le soltó la muñeca y abrió la puerta. Chocó con alguien que aguardaba fuera. Faramir salió de la habitación, y Éowyn pudo ver quien había llamado a la puerta.

-Estáis loca -fueron sus primeras palabras mientras entraba a la habitación-. ¿Y si no hubiese sido yo quien hubiera venido?

-Aragorn. ¿Qué sucede¿Que es el día de mis visitas? Si te refieres a si hubiese sido Legolas, creo que confía bastante en mí. Y si no fuese el caso no continuaríamos con esto.

-¿Qué os pasa? Esperaba veros contenta, y me encuentro conque mi amigo está muy serio, y que la Dama de Rohan le evita. Y que además evitas a Arwen, creía que no teníais nada en contra de ella. Ella ni siquiera sabe que...

-Pero que egocentrismo el de los Hombres... ¡Basta! Quiero estar sola -le señaló la puerta, pero luego recapacitó-. No, mejor me iré yo, parece que todo el mundo se empeña en hacerme visitas.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews: a Miko (siempre te estás cambiado el 2º nombre?) y a Alleka... no sé tu hotmail... para enviarte los borradores... en un reply saldría sin formato... Mándame un mensaje y me dices el mail, ok?

Ya sólo quedan las partes de 32 a 42... Y la historia llegará a su fin.

Muchos besos, Nami! Espero que os haya gustado estas once escenas... aunque ya sé que algunas son cortitas... Hasta pronto!


	7. L&E 32 a 42

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Legolas Greenleaf & Éowyn of Rohan**

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Treinta y dos**

Como no sabía adonde ir, se sentó en las escaleras de entrada del Castillo. No hacía frío, pero si fresco, cruzó los brazos. _Maldita sea. Tendré que ser amable con Arwen y averiguar qué le pasa a Legolas. No pensará que Aragorn... _

Se quedó sentada en las escaleras hasta que amaneció y un guardia se acercó a ella.

-Perdone, Dama Éowyn. ¿Ha pasado la noche aquí?

-Sí. No podía dormir, y era una manera de relajarme.

-Pues debería descansar un rato. Antes de que los demás se levanten. Sino se sentirá muy cansada.

-Tenéis razón. Muchas gracias.

Se levantó de las escaleras. Le dijo adiós al guardia y entró al Castillo.

**Treinta y tres**

Cuando llegó a su habitación la puerta estaba entreabierta. La abrió del todo suavemente y vio a Legolas echado en su cama, volvió a ajuntar la puerta, fue hacia él y se echó a su lado izquierdo. Le veía la cara ya que se había quedado dormido de costado y ella se había echado igual para poder mirarle. Estaba dormido, Éowyn creía que notaría su presencia porque siempre lo hacía, y jamás podía sorprenderle. Pero él no se movió, ni abrió los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el elfo tenía en sus mejillas las marcas que dejan las lágrimas que se han secado por sí solas. No podía creerlo. _Legolas ¿llorando?_ Se sintió culpable. ¿Qué le había hecho? Le acarició las mejillas.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz queda-. Lo siento, Legolas. Siento ser tan egoísta. Siento que lo pases mal por mi culpa, siempre estoy quejándome… Perdóname.

Cogió su mano, la elevó a la altura de sus ojos, luego la apoyó en la cama y la apretó. Él abrió los ojos.

-No he notado tu presencia -dijo e intentó incorporarse, pero ella le detuvo-.

-Deberías estar muy cansado. O con ganas de olvidar.

Soltó su mano y se aproximó a él. Legolas rodeó la cintura de Éowyn con sus brazos, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos por detrás de su nuca.

-Lo siento -volvió a repetir Éowyn, aunque esta vez sabiendo que él la escuchaba-. Por lo de ayer. Sé que últimamente no hago más que pensar en mí y apenas estoy por ti. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que todo esto te está haciendo daño.

-Me siento extrañamente triste, pienso que no te doy lo que te mereces, y por eso te pones así. Cuando ayer miraste a Aragorn, y no sabías que hacer, me quedé alucinando, nunca me miras así, como si lo hicieras por primera vez, como si cada vez fuera asombroso. Y luego Gimli, no eres conmigo la mitad de simpática que con él. Creía que durante nuestro viaje habíamos pasado el tiempo suficiente juntos como para conocernos bien. Pero notó que siempre te comportas conmigo diferente que con los demás. Y no es un diferente mejor, sino peor.

-Fuiste el primer elfo al que conocí. Siempre he pensado que erais, no sé, profundos, por eso siempre he intentado no parecer tan entusiasmada, pensé que te molestaría. Por eso también solía enfadarme. Tengo una idea en la cabeza de que los elfos son perfectos, y a veces digo cosas que yo pienso que son graciosas o mi comportamiento es demasiado alegre para un ser tan profundo como tú, y a lo mejor puedes pensar que me comporto como una niña. Yo quiero estar a tu altura.

-Si hubiera querido algo tan extremadamente profundo, no estaría aquí contigo. No quiero a una elfa. Quiero a Éowyn, la Éowyn que vi aquí en Edoras, la Éowyn verdadera. Quiero que seas conmigo igual que con los demás.

Éowyn apartó sus manos de la nuca de él. Y se apoyó en la cama, le hizo girar para que su espalda quedara completamente apoyada en la cama. Luego aguantándose con la mano derecha, se puso encima de él, le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano.

-¿Igual, igual? -preguntó Éowyn mirando los labios de Legolas.

-De acuerdo, igual, igual, no -le sonrió.

Ella acercó su cara y le besó.

**Treinta y cuatro**

Estaban desayunando. Éomer presidía la mesa; Gandalf estaba en el otro extremo; Aragorn, Arwen y Faramir estaban sentados delante de Éowyn, Legolas y Gimli.

Legolas y Éowyn no dejaban de sonreír, a diferencia de la noche anterior. Sus sonrisas se debían a que Éomer los había encontrado juntos en la habitación mientras se besaban. La cara que puso fue alucinante, no sabía si enfadarse o alegrarse. Ellos no le dieron importancia, pero cada vez que le miraban no podían evitar sonreír.

-¿Es que nos hemos perdido algo? -preguntó Faramir.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque si hubieses estado en mí situación no creo que me hubiera hecho mucha gracia -contestó Legolas.

Éowyn le había explicado al elfo que Faramir la había visitado la noche anterior, aunque no le contó de que habían estado hablando.

-¿Y para cuando va hacerse vuestra ceremonia? -preguntó Gimli.

-Cuando esté todo listo, supongo -contestó Éowyn-. Creo que debería a comenzar a preparar las cosas. Aunque exactamente tampoco sé lo que se ha de hacer.

-Algo especial -dijo Éomer-. Prepararemos una fiesta. Gandalf dirigirá la ceremonia. Y necesitaréis los trajes adecuados.

-Los tenemos -contestaron los dos a la vez.

-Pues habrá que preparar una fiesta por todo lo alto. ¿Creéis que de aquí a mañana se pueda hacer?

-Claro que sí.

**Treinta y cinco**

Arwen estaba sentada en una silla observando como las doncellas la ayudaban a peinarse. Y esta vez no le molestaba, la elfa la había convencido de que sola no sería capaz de hacer gran cosa.

-Me alegro de que al final accedieras a ponerte uno de los trajes que te regaló el padre de Legolas -dijo Arwen.

-Pensé que ya había demasiado blanco en mi vida diaria como para que un día tan importante siguiera vistiendo de blanco. Además es azul muy claro, no se aleja mucho del blanco.

-Te queda muy bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-La joya que llevas... ¿Es aquella que te hace inmortal?

-Sí, me la dio la Dama Galadriel en Minas Tirith. Nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecida.

-Bueno mientras no se te ocurra morirte de pena o vayas a luchar y mueras en combate, creo que con eso estará agradecida -la elfa sonrió-. Porque no volverás a luchar¿verdad?

-Supongo que no. No hace falta que demuestre nada a nadie. Al contrario, tengo que aprender de vosotros. Vuestra lengua, vuestras costumbres, y todo eso.

-Creo que conque aprendas nuestras lenguas será suficiente. Si aprendieras lo otro y te comportaras como cualquier elfa, me parece que ya no serías tan especial. Al menos para Legolas.

-¿Tú también lo piensas? Durante un tiempo creí que lo más adecuado era parecerme a vosotros, porque él se perdería esa parte. Luego me hizo comprender que lo que le gustaba de mí era que no me parecía a lo que había visto. O algo así.

Después de que le hiciesen miles de recogidos distintos, optó por llevar el cabello suelto, y con sus ondulaciones bien marcadas, por último se puso una especie de diadema de oro que se sujetaba en su frente. Legolas también llevaría una.

**Treinta y seis**

Cuando Gandalf acabó de darles su bendición, Éowyn y Legolas se besaron, y toda la sala comenzó a aplaudir. Se ruborizaron ligeramente, se acercaron a la gente y la saludaron.

-Bueno -dijo Éowyn después de saludar a todos-. Creo que Legolas y yo deberíamos decir...

Susurró algo al elfo.

-A la de tres ¿de acuerdo?

Éowyn asintió.

-Uno, dos y tres -contaron juntos-. ¡Que comience la fiesta!

La fiesta por la ceremonia del Príncipe Legolas del Bosque Verde y la Dama Éowyn de Rohan duró toda la noche, hasta el amanecer.

**Treinta y siete**

-Sólo vengo aquí porque tú luego entraras a las cavernas del Abismo de Helm conmigo. No vengo por otra cosa. El Bosque de Fangorn me da mala espina -decía Gimli.

-Yo ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí. Tenía que haberme ido a Ithilien a esperar la llegada de los elfos del Bosque Verde. Pienso que es una falta de cortesía que lleguen y no nos vean -replicó Éowyn.

-Basta de quejaros. Gimli era una promesa. Me lo prometiste -alegó Legolas.

-Yo no te prometí nada -intervino Éowyn.

-No. Tú te empeñaste en venir. "¿Es que después de que por fin sea oficial nuestra unión¿nos vamos a separar?" -repitió Legolas intentando imitar la voz de Éowyn, luego se rió.

-Es verdad, lo dije. ¿Desde cuándo me imitas?

-Bueno ha sido la primera vez.

-Ya veo.

-No querrás recorrer todo el bosque¿verdad, Legolas? -preguntó Gimli.

-No te puedes echar atrás. No recorreremos todo el bosque, nos llevaría demasiados días, sólo lo atravesaremos, allí nos esperan nuestros caballos.

-No sé como uno no puede sentirse a gusto entre árboles y el otro no puede entre la tierra. Yo me amoldo a todo. Después de vivir toda mi vida entre las planuras de Rohan, voy a ir a vivir en un Bosque. Es que no aguantáis mucho.

-No puedo creerlo. Gimli recuérdame que la tiremos por el próximo barranco que veamos.

-¿Que qué? Os veo y no os reconozco -dijo el enano riendo-. Con la manera tan profunda que os tratabais antes. Y ahora un poco más y formáis un dúo de ironías.

-Es lo que tiene el amor, Gimli -contestó Éowyn-. Es lo que tiene...

**Treinta y ocho**

-Os puedo mostrar todas las cuevas, aunque hay algunas que no sé muy bien el camino. Pero la mayoría me las sé de memoria, por ejemplo en la que estamos podemos coger ese camino y salir por otra.

-Sí, Éowyn, será toda una aventura -dijo Gimli entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar esto, Gimli? No. ¿Cómo te puede gustar a ti también, Éowyn?

-Enanos y tierra. Elfos y plantas. Muy simple amigo Legolas -contestó Gimli.

-No sé -dijo Éowyn-. Será porque de pequeña, cuando veníamos aquí, jugaba entre estas cuevas.

-Pero no hay vida. Y el aire está muy cargado.

-En eso tienes razón -admitió Éowyn-. A veces cuesta respirar. Aunque Gimli no tendrá ningún problema. Ahora ya sabes lo que sintió él en Fangorn, y no le culpó. No había nada malo si estás acostumbrado a hablar con árboles y plantas.

Gimli rió.

-Siempre parece que estéis en mi contra.

-Error. Yo suelo ser neutral, pero Gimli y yo somos bastante ignorantes en cuestiones de plantas. Hemos vivido en lugares en los que apenas había vida. No puedes comparar tu experiencia con la nuestra.

Legolas le cogió la mano, la levantó a la altura de su cara y la besó.

-Menos hablar, y estate más atenta al camino o nos acabaremos perdiendo -dijo el elfo sonriendo.

-Creo que si nos perdiéramos el único que lo pasaría mal serías tú -hizo una mueca de malicia-. Pero yo no quiero que eso suceda.

Y esta vez ella besó la mano de él.

-Es lo que tiene el amor¿no? -interrumpió la voz de Gimli.

-Sí, es lo que tiene -contestó la pareja.

**Treinta y nueve**

Estaba en Ithilien, por fin conocía el Bosque del cual Legolas le había hablado. El lugar donde iban a vivir. Los elfos que habían venido desde el Norte se habían alojado en Minas Tirith hasta su llegada. Y ahí estaban, delante de ella y de Legolas, y por supuesto de Gimli.

-Hola -dijeron Éowyn y Gimli en Oestron, la mitad de los elfos les entendieron.

-Debéis aprender nuestra lengua -susurró Legolas por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar en voz baja cuando te podrían oír a más de un kilómetro de distancia? -preguntó Éowyn.

-No había caído en eso -le dijo, y volvió su vista a los elfos-. En fin os diré que vamos a hacer.

Gimli y Éowyn no prestaron atención porque no entendían lo que estaban diciendo. Cuando Legolas acabó su discurso, se puso a hablar con ellos y a contestarle preguntas. Al cabo de un gran rato, se acercó a Éowyn.

-He pensado que construiremos flets. Como los bosques de Lórien. Aunque no sé si a ti te parecerá bien. A lo mejor te sería mejor ir a vivir al palacio de Faramir en Emyn Arnen.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Me iré a dormir al palacio de un hombre que está enamorado de mí. Sí, muy bien, si me quedo para siempre no te extrañe. No he visto a un hombre menos celoso.

-Soy un elfo.

-Odio tus ambigüedades. ¿Y Gimli dónde dormirá?

-Seguramente se hará un agujero en el suelo y se meterá ahí.

-Eso no tiene gracia -dijo Éowyn.

-Los flets son cómodos -alegó Gimli-. No entiendo por qué tendría que meterme en la tierra.

-Estaba bromeando. Sólo era eso.

-Bueno, me iré a casa del Príncipe Faramir cada tarde, iré a caballo.

Miró al cielo

-Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos.

Éowyn iba hacia su caballo. Legolas fue corriendo detrás de ella.

-Espera, espera, meleth nín.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó mientras se paraba y se daba la vuelta.

-Era broma. Claro que tengo celos, no con él, pero también los tengo. Y debería de estar loco para dejarte ir a dormir a... Los flets son cómodos, de verdad.

-Ya lo sabía. Iba a buscar agua.

**Cuarenta**

Era el cumpleaños de Eldarion, el heredero de Elessar. Había una fiesta en el palacio de Minas Tirith. Legolas, Gimli y Éowyn fueron, los otros elfos no habían querido ir, ya que sea agobiaban con tanta gente humana. Legolas y Éowyn habían subido al último nivel de la Citadel. Les encantaba el lugar, y siempre que visitaban la Ciudad Blanca solían estar allí arriba un buen rato. Se sentaban en las escalinatas a reflexionar sobre su vida.

-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo? -preguntó Éowyn-. No quiero decir de aquí poco -añadió cuando él puso cara de sorpresa-. Sino algún día... Antes de abandonar la Tierra Media.

-¿A ti sí? -preguntó Legolas acariciándole el cabello.

-Me gustaría que viera Rohan. Puedo esperar varios años más. Aragorn tendrá una vida muy larga. Nos queda tiempo en la Tierra Media.

-Un elfo no se desarrolla igual que un humano. A tu edad, por ejemplo, aún seguiría siendo un niño. ¿No te parecería raro llevarte tan pocos años con nuestro hijo?

-Tú lo has dicho. No nos desarrollamos igual -le dio la mano-. ¿Querrás... algún día?

-Sí, querré, pero has de entender que nuestra vida será más larga. Y lo que vamos a vivir aquí no será nada con lo que vivamos en Valinor. No podemos tener un niño tan pronto. Luego te sentirías vacía. Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco verá el Bosque Verde, ni ningún reino de los Elfos.

Éowyn apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Legolas.

-En Valinor nuestro hijo no tendrá nadie de su edad con quien relacionarse, aquí hay niños. Aquí... No creo que allí tenga ganas de ser madre. Tú eliges.

Cerró los ojos. Legolas hizo que levantara la cabeza, ella los abrió. Acercó su cara a la de ella.

-Ya he elegido -dijo mientras se acercaba más-. Te elegí a ti. Y prometí hacerte feliz.

La besó.

-Yo también quiero tener un niño al que cuidar, como lo hace Aragorn con Eldarion, o Éomer con Elfwing, o Faramir con Elboron.

-Eso me recuerda -dijo ella sonriendo-, que no le pondremos ningún nombre que empiece por El.

-Aún así, debemos esperar algunos años. Pero te prometo que nuestro hijo verá Rohan, y lo que quede del Bosque Verde, de Lórien, de Rivendel y hasta del Valle. Gimli, tú, yo y él volveremos a viajar. El último viaje antes de zarpar.

-También puede ser una semielfa.

-Claro también podría serlo.

**Cuarenta y uno**

Éowyn, Legolas y Gimli abrazaban uno por uno a Arwen. Se encontraban delante de la tumba del Rey Elessar. Legolas era el único que no lloraba, pero Éowyn sabía que más tarde lloraría. Muy pocas veces Legolas exteriorizaba ese tipo de sentimientos, los de tristeza.

-Lo siento Arwen. Lo siento mucho -le dijo Éowyn.

La elfa sólo asintió mientras lloraba.

**Cuarenta y dos**

-Será la última vez que verás esto -dijo Legolas a Éowyn mientras subían al barco.

-No puedo creer que haya llegado este momento.

Una vez dentro, Gimli se acercó a la pareja.

-Para mí es más duro, no volveré a ver esta tierra. La tierra a la que tan ligados están los enanos.

-Volverás a ver a la Dama Galadriel -dijo Éowyn mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Miró una vez más el bosque. El barco zarpó.

-¡Adar¡Adar!

Gimli, Éowyn y Legolas se giraron, miraron hacia abajo y vieron a un pequeño elfo que no les llegaba a la cintura.

-Ey, cariño. ¿Dónde te habías metido? -preguntó Éowyn al pequeño elfo.

-Estaba jugando con _Fíriel_ -dijo mientras estiraba los brazos para que Legolas le cogiera.

Éste lo cogió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta será la última vez que veas este bosque, _Estel._

-¿Nunca volveremos aquí, Adar? -preguntó el pequeño.

-No, no volveremos -contestó Legolas.

El pequeño estiró los brazos en dirección Éowyn, para que lo cogiera. Ella lo hizo.

-Mamá no estés triste. Seguimos juntos.

Éowyn sonrío.

-Es verdad, vamos a estar siempre juntos -dijo mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya.

En silencio los cuatro miraron lo que dejaban en la Tierra Media.

**END**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola!

Siento tanta espera, pero es que he tenido un mes bastante agitado. Pero ya he vuelto. Espero que os haya gustado el final.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, Miko, Alleka y Llama de Hielo.

Gracias a quien haya seguido esta historia, aparte de vosotras tres. Espero que nos encontremos en otro fanfic. Muchos besos y hasta otra.

Nami


End file.
